As I said
by Or1G1nAlFlUfF
Summary: Richtofen, dempsey, Takeo, and Nikolai are in for the times of their lives when an old "friend" of Richtofen finds them. She might just have something to say to the doctor who betrayed her. Richtofen XOC X Tank


As I Said

"What in the hell?" yelled an extremely angry Dr. Maxis.

"Vhy, Vhatever do you you mean, mein doctor?" squealed an entertained Dr. Richtofen.

"What do you mean what do I mean? The zombies! After every single test! After every single piece of information! After every hour spent, nothing! They still act on their own!"

" Iz zhat all zhat your vorried about? Think about it doctor, we have created dead life! Dr, vhat else could you vant?" yelled an exhilarated Rightofen. "Dr. Luna, come out here and see zhis!"

Both men turned to see a petite young woman with midnight black hair that reached the small of her back. Her deep, crystal blue eyes resting on the creature presented. "This is the subject?" she asked.

"Vhy yes, isn't it wunderbar!" shrilled the insane doc. Luna walked up to the undead creature to where it reached out and touched her thigh, trying desperately to rip into her soft, luscious flesh. It failed to get farther through its restraints.

"Careful Luna, they are quite unpredictable", warned Dr. Maxis. Luna turned to him and gave him a soft smile which caused him to turn his head and hide his blush. He knew very well that she wasn't just some beautiful woman. Though she was below Richtofen and himself, she was still one of the top leading scientists at the Nazi outpost they worked at. '_Smart and beautiful. The perfect combination'_, Maxis thought to himself.

"Luna, Luna!" cried a distraught child, "I can't find fluffy anyvhere!" Luna kneeled down and pat her on the head. Richtofen who had, until now, been contemplating on the zombie, now turned his ear on their conversation.

"Don't worry Samantha, I'll help you find her, don't worry." She offered Samantha a smile of kindness as the child hugged her tightly. Luna had always seen her as the child she could never have. "Thank you so much Miss Luna!" With that, the small child ran off to continue her exploration. Before Luna could walk off to help, her arm was grabbed and she was pulled to its owner.

"I'll tell you zhis, Luna. You'll never find Fluffy". He practically giggled.

"What do you mean doctor?"Asked a confused Luna.

"I mean exactly what I said; keep your voice down or Maxis vill…"

"Richtofen, don't you tell her anything!" demanded the angered doctor. Richtofen laughed his insane laugh. " Ve got caught", he said in a pouty tone. She laughed slightly before he leaned down and whispered in her ear. "If you vant to know more, see me at my office later". Luna started to go help Samantha nonetheless after she looked back to see the doc go back to his work, aka kicking the zombie in the head until it died.

Later that night, after everyone had gone to bed, a certain doctor heard a knock on his office door. "Come in", he said in a monotone voice. He looked up from his paperwork to see Luna walk in. "Oh, it's you!" he yelled.

"Your still up at this hour?" asked an exhausted Luna. "Vhy vhatever do you mean? Vhat time is it?" he asked with a genuine face.

"Its two in the morning doctor" she stated with a shocked expression.

"Oh….it's not that late" he said with a cenacle laugh," so I take it you couldn't find ze dog?"

"You were right, we couldn't find Fluffy."

The doctor grinned sheepishly as he continued in a shrill voice. "Vell, she has become a marvelous test subject. Ve vill continue vith za experimentation tomorrow morning in Maxis' personal room. He von't know you'll be coming, so I think it vill be quite a surprise to him", he laughed. He got up from his desk and walked over to her. "Accompany me, vont you?"

Luna knew to never refuse orders from a higher up. "Of course doctor, anytime." He laughed a cenacle laugh. "Vell zhis a treat indeed. I'll see you in ze morning zhen." With that, he briskly walked out of his office and into the dark hallway. Luna adjusted her officers' cap and promptly did the same.

The next morning was cold and drizzled. "His is the place, mein doctor?" asked Luna.

"Ahaha, indeed, mein Luna" laughed the doctor.

The "personal room", as they called it, was actually an indoor lab that looked down on the compound. It was a nice, miniature-sized lab that had cement floors, two chalkboards on two of the four walls, and various medical equipment as well as papers and report stacked on Maxis' desk. It was quite clean as there were no blood stains on the floor or walls. Dr. Maxis' desk was turned facing away from them so he had not yet noticed their presence. All of a sudden Luna heard a whimpering coming from a metal cage in the corner of the room. She looked in the cage as Fluffy looked up at her with pleading eyes, practically screaming visually from hunger.

"My God" murmured Luna as looked around for something for it to eat. She spotted a plate containing some leftovers and quickly walked over to it and grabbed it. Maxis hadn't bothered looking up, thinking it was Richtofen.

"About time you got here, I was about to start without y..." He cut himself off as he saw that the hand that grabbed his plate was feminine. "Luna? What are you doing here?"

She ignored him as she closed the door to the room and let the dog out. It immediately circled her legs and eyed the hot meal in her hands, like a shark does its prey. She then put the plate on the ground and the dog practically inhaled it.

"Vell vell, a Nazi scientist vith a soft spot for animals. How interesting" he said before he was cut off by very pissed Maxis.

"Richtofen! Vhat in ze hell?" he said as his German accent finally flared, "I specifically told you not to bring her! You should listen to me, you are my subordinate!" Richtofen wasn't amused but still kept his voice level.

"Vhy does it matter zhat shes here? She is one of our top leading scientists. Vhats vong? Don't vant her to see your evil side?"

Maxis had had enough. The dog now cowered behind Lunas' legs as Luna stood still with shock as she watched the two Nazi scientists argue.

"Everyone knows how I am, I don't need to hide it", Maxis yelled defensively. "I'll show you! Hold her back!"

Luna hadn't had time to register what he meant as Maxis marched over to where she was and grabbed the cowering dog behind her. He started to drag it to the weird machine before she started to step forward to stop him. Suddenly, her arms were thrust behind her back and she was brought against a chest. She looked up at Richtofen looking at Maxis with an evil smirk.

"Richtofen, let me go now!" she yelled for the first time at him. He looked down at her, and she saw a bit of surprise on his face before it turned into a sadistic grin. "I've never seen you act this vay. I have to say, I like it", he purred into her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

She suddenly started thrashing around. Right as Maxis hit the button on the machine, he let her go and she stumbled forward and fell into the machine with the dog, which immediately snuggled close to her for comfort."No! Luna!" yelled Maxis as he tried to turn off the machine. It was too late. The light consumed both occupants and all was quiet before the piercing scream of Luna mixed with the pained cry of the Fluffy split through the air.


End file.
